


Christmas Frustrations

by teenage_hustler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenage_hustler/pseuds/teenage_hustler
Summary: It’s Christmas day, and Scorpius and Rose are keen on spending a little bit of time together. Unfortunately their families have other ideas.I wrote this for lunalovepotter, as part of 2012's Smutty Claus exchange, on Livejournal. I do enjoy writing Rose/Scorpius, but I have to admit, I particularly enjoyed writing this one because of all the times they get interrupted by their damn families. I gain a lot enjoyment from coital interruptions.





	Christmas Frustrations

Scorpius Malfoy was not one for mornings.

Not even on Christmas day.

He would once have made an exception for Christmas, when he was a child. But nowadays there was not enough incentive for him to get up -- especially when there were now so many good reasons for him to _not_ get up. Most of these reasons revolved around one particular witch, who had finally decided after five years of being his girlfriend that the time was right to move in with him three months ago.

Rose Weasley. What an amazing woman. Their relationship had not always been one of mutual affection. During most of their joint time at Hogwarts, indeed, they had disliked each other to an extent almost worthy of James Potter and Severus Snape legend. It might have been something to do with their both wanting all of Albus’ attention. Albus was both Rose’s favourite cousin and Scorpius’ best friend, after all. As far as both Rose and Scorpius had been concerned, Albus was not to be shared. In retrospect, it was because they did not know each other. It took their mutual trust in Albus and a couple of booze-heavy evenings for Rose and Scorpius to decide to give dating a try at the end of their 5th year. They had not looked back since.

On this particular Christmas morning, the need to wake up early was somewhat lessened by the ban his father and Rose’s mother had put on either of them opening their presents until after their communal lunch at Malfoy Manor that day. As nice as it was to see his parents getting along so well with both Rose and Albus’ folks after years of hostility, Scorpius felt that this insistence on communal present-giving for all parties was going kind of far. What if he had wanted to buy Rose sexy lingerie for Christmas or something?

The thought of Rose in sexy lingerie was enough to prompt Scorpius to open his eyes, in the very least. Looking to the right side of the bed, he noticed a disappointing lack of tousle-haired, bleary-eyed, freckle-skinned girlfriend by his side. This was not uncommon – Rose defied all laws of logic by being quite good with early mornings, and she would often get up to make coffee and sometimes attempted to make a half-edible breakfast for the pair of them as well (although, thankfully, she did not do this often). The problem this caused for Scorpius, however, was that seeing morning-Rose before she showered and made herself look tidier required him to get up and go downstairs.

He might not have decided to do it, had he not remembered that Rose had worn her powder-blue lace nightie last night. The one that could only claim to just cover the wearer’s arse. And with any luck, she would still be wearing it. Really, it would be un-gentlemanly of him to not go downstairs and check to see if this was the case.

Decision made, he pulled off the bedcovers, grimaced at the cold air his long yet thin cotton pyjama bottoms did little to protect him from, and plodded downstairs. He could hear the slightly off-key hum of Rose singing in time with the various clicks and whooshes of appliances being operated by her less-than-skilled hands. When he entered the kitchen, he could confirm that she seemed to be trying to make scrambled eggs. It would be an unmitigated disaster, but that was not what he was choosing to focus on. His girlfriend was, indeed, still wearing her pale blue nightie. One of the thin straps had fallen from her shoulder, and as she reached to the side to pick up her mug of tea, the hem lifted up just enough for Scorpius to see the soft roundness her right buttock, just covered by the matching powder blue undies. The stirring in his groin was more than enough to properly wake him up. 

 

She must have sensed his presence, as the next thing she did was turn and grin at him. "Morning handsome. Merry Christmas."

"And a very merry one it's already shaping up to be," he replied, closing the distance between them.

Rose raised an amused eyebrow. "Wow. Even for you that was a corny line."

"You can't expect me to be at my best at this unseemly hour."

"It's 11am on Christmas morning."

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

She grinned, her arms sliding around his neck as she pressed her lips to his. He was quick to take hold of her hips and pull her closer to him, lest she get any bright ideas about pulling away and resuming her horrific breakfast-making affair any time soon.

Fortunately for him, Rose had always been a quick study. Her hands snaked into his hair, and she tilted her head sideways to kiss him in earnest. She made no objection when he backed her against the one part of the kitchen counter he could hurriedly sweep the contents off without breaking anything. Lifting her onto the counter gave her some pause, however.

"We're," she huffed out, leaning her forehead against his, "we're supposed to be getting ready...For lunch..."

"Fine." Scorpius felt her shiver as he ran his hand along her backside, then grazed the top of her knickers with his fingers. "Tell me to stop then."

"I will. Don't think I won't!"

"Have I ever thought that?" Both hands now traced her soft stomach. Pulling at the elastic of her knickers with one hand, he slipped his other hand inside. It was when her legs opened wantonly to give him better access that he thought she probably was not going to ask him to stop. The wetness between her thighs was another pretty solid hint. The sigh of appreciation she gave when he found her clit and started massaging it pretty much sealed the deal.

Rose leaned back, her arms finding purchase on the handles of the cupboard behind her, and thrust against Scorpius' hand. It never took his Rosie long to find release, and he knew he would be rewarded handsomely for his services. . It was quite the high, watching the uncontrollable shaking of her thighs, the twitching of her hips. Hearing her moan his name.

"Oh Merlin, Scorp...fuck..."

"Oh, I intend to." He rubbed harder, matching her thrusts as best he could in their strange, yet inarguably sexy, position. Her pace quickened and her breathing became more erratic, indicating that she was close. If he could just keep going that little bit longer...

"Hello? Rose? Scorpius? Please tell me you're not both still asleep! Where are you?"

"Fuck," Rose whispered. Demonstrating willpower Scorpius had not previously known her to possess, she closed her legs and nudged him away.

"Talk to her!"

"What? But I don't have a shirt on!"

"I don't have trousers on, I'm her daughter, and I need to calm down a bit! I think I win."

" _You_ need to calm down?" Scorpius glanced pointedly down. Rose would have had to be both lying and blind to not notice the sizeable tent he had going on.

"Just do it!" Rose fled upstairs, leaving Scorpius to sigh, run a hand through his bed-hair, grab Rose's now-cold mug of tea and pad into the living room, where the head of the woman who would hopefully someday be his mother-in-law was suspended in the fireplace.

"Morning, Hermione."

"There you are Scorpius! Merry Christmas!” Hermione Weasley nee Granger smiled, and Scorpius returned the gesture with what he hoped looked like a relaxed, casual grin. From his end it felt more like a frustrated grimace. He was very fond of Rose’s family, but honestly, as far as his cock was concerned, Hermione’s timing could not have been worse.

“Have you only just woken up?” Hermione’s smile turned to a frown when she considered what Scorpius was, or was not, dressed in.

“Er…” Scorpius scratched his jaw. “I was working late?”

“On Christmas Eve?” Hermione’s frown became more wry. “All right, never mind. Is Rose up?”

“Right here, Mum!” Rose hollered, entering the living room in a three-sizes-too-big Holyhead Harpies shirt and long pyjama bottoms.

Hermione took one look at her daughter and sighed. “Really, Rose? Still in your PJs at this hour?”

“Really, Mother? Still checking up on me at this point in our lives?”

“Touché,” Hermione agreed, after some consideration. “Merry Christmas to both of you. Don’t forget to bring your gifts to the Manor, or else Albus will never let us hear the end of it. Are you bringing anything to eat?”

“I’ve got my mother’s recipe for chicken, mango and brie sandwiches down to an art form,” Scorpius assured her.

“Fabulous.”

“What are you bringing, Mum?”

“Oh…” Hermione winked at them both. “I would hardly want to spoil the surprise.”

Rose and Scorpius glanced at each other with more than a little alarm. 

“Speaking of which,” Hermione continued before either of them had had a chance to say anything. “I had better go and check the oven. I’ll see you both at the Manor?”

“Bye, Mum!” Rose waved as her mother’s head disappeared from view. When she was gone, she sighed and glanced at Scorpius.

“You know”, Scorpius said, looking Rose up and down. “This might just be my erection talking, but I think you look sexier in long, old pyjamas than in anything else.”

Rose grinned, edging closer to her boyfriend. “Anything else?” she repeated.

“Apart from ‘nothing at all’, perhaps,” Scorpius confirmed.

Rose grabbed the drawstring of his trousers and pulled him to her. She kissed him, standing on her tiptoes, and he responded by deepening the kiss and feeling his cock spring back to life after spending the past ten minutes going steadily flaccid. 

Rose took his face in his hands, while Scorpius grabbed her arse and led her to the couch. Rose then pushed him down, sat on top of him, and ran her hands down his naked torso before tugging at the waistband of his trousers.

“Let’s see how big and bad a boy you are,” Rose growled.

“You sure you’re ready for it?”

“Oh, sod you.” Rose wormed her hand into Scorpius’ trousers, finding his cock and giving it a squeeze.

“Can’t wait to feel this in me,” she whispered.

“So snap to it then.”

“Snap to what?” came an unexpected voice.

Rose jumped away from Scorpius as though he had spontaneously combusted, leaving Scorpius with more than enough room to hit himself in the face with one of the throw cushions. 

Rose turned back to the fireplace, her face contorted into an expression of fury all but one person in her life had learned to be very afraid of. To her misfortune, greeting her at the fireplace was the head of that one person, who, rather than assuming the ‘frightened for his life’ posture Scorpius would have gone for, was instead eyeing his older sister with cheeky amusement.

“Interrupting, am I?” Hugo asked. 

“Shut your face or I’ll shut it for you.” Rose grabbed the poker and pointed it at her brother. “Tell Mum or Dad and you’ll get one of these up the rectum.”

“I don’t think either of them have any delusions about what you two do every minute you’re together.”

“Hugo…” Rose shook the poker in his face.

“Fine.” Hugo looked past her to where Scorpius was lying. “All right, Scorpius?”

“Not so bad,” Scorpius found himself replying. “Merry Christmas.”

“And to you.”

“Hugo,” Rose interrupted them. “Either give me a reason why your head is in our fireplace, or get the fuck out. I was talking to Mum less than a minute ago, you know.”

“Mum’s the problem,” Hugo said. “You’ve got to get over here. She’s trying to make sticky toffee pudding.”

“Um…” Rose glanced back at Scorpius, who shrugged. It was common knowledge that Hermione was, if possible, even worse a cook than Rose. Equally well-known was that Hermione, unlike Rose, usually did not want to cook anyway.

“She’s trying to impress the Malfoys, I think,” Hugo helpfully supplemented. “Either way, it’s a total disaster. We’ll be scraping toffee off the ceiling for weeks to come unless you help us.”

“Why can’t Dad do it?”

“She’s not letting us in. She reckons the pudding would be ruined under a man’s touch.”

“Did you tell her that she was being Niffler-crap-crazy?”

“Obviously. She won’t listen. Just get over here! Right now!”

“Ugh! Fine!” Hugo’s head disappeared, and Rose grabbed a pinchful of Floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece and threw it into the fire.

“Remember,” said Scorpius as she stepped inside. “You love your family.”

“Sometimes I wonder why,” Rose answered, yelling the address of her childhood home into the chimney and disappearing.

Scorpius sighed, looking down at his still semi-present erection. He, too, was very fond of the other Weasleys. But there were times when he would give his right arm to stop them from being as comfortable with dropping into each other’s private lives as they were.

~*~

After waiting for an hour and coming to the reasonable conclusion that Rose would not be getting back any time soon, Scorpius decided to Apparate to the Manor without her. As soon as he materialised in the living room of his childhood home, he was enveloped into a firm embrace by his mother.

“Oh honey, I’m so glad you’re here,” Asteria Malfoy said. “The Gryffindors have decided to take over lunch preparations, and the kitchen looks like someone under the Jelly Legs Jinx has been allowed to run wild in there. Why on earth won’t they let the house elves make lunch?”

“You know what Gryffindors are like, Mother,” Scorpius answered, disentangling himself from his mother’s grip. “They have to do everything themselves. It’s all stubborn pride.”

“This makes me grateful that you at least ended up with another Ravenclaw.”

“Yeah, but you can tell she has two Gryffindorian parents sometimes.” He wrapped an arm around Asteria and looked around the room. “So where are the other non-Gryffindors?”

“Most of them are outside. Snowball fighting, or playing Quidditch, or something. I came in here for warmth and quiet. And Albus is in the library, I think. He was getting sick of all the Gryffindors as well.”

Scorpius smiled affectionately at the thought of his best friend trying to escape the good will and stubbornness he often found so nauseating. “You have to feel bad for him, don’t you?”

“Why else do you think we let him sleep over here so many times when you were children? Every Slytherin needs Slytherin compatriots.” Asteria settled back into her armchair and picked up her mug of tea. “Actually, I don’t suppose you feel like being the best son in the world and setting the table, do you?”

Scorpius raised a pale eyebrow. “And the reason the House Elves cannot do this is…?”

“They’re hiding in the basement. For their own safety. I ordered them to do this.”

“Wise move.” Scorpius sighed, looking toward the dining room. “Let it never be said that I don’t love you, Mother.”

“I assure you I have never allowed anybody to suggest otherwise.”

The dining room, while not exactly looking like the hypothetical chap under the Jelly Legs Jinx had swung by on his way to the kitchen, had definitely seen tidier days. Cutlery had been piled on the centre of the table while the tablecloth had been thrown onto the back of one of the chairs as though the person who had done this had not known that the cloth was worth hundreds of galleons. The plates and glasses were nowhere to be seen, but Scorpius had a feeling they were in the kitchen, teetering on the edge of a counter, under serious risk of being damaged. The House Elves would not have allowed this level of pandemonium in their kitchen, and Scorpius had to applaud his mother’s decision to order them to the basement. This would have caused several of them to faint.

Rolling up his sleeves, Scorpius got to work. 

Setting the table was one of the childhood duties his parents often bestowed upon him in an effort to teach him that House Elves cannot always be expected to do everything for him for all of his life. Though he would never tell his parents this, he had grown to enjoy the chore. It was like a puzzle for him, assembling plates, glasses, placemats, cutlery, candles and ornaments onto a horizontal surface in a way that was both practical and aesthetically pleasing. And the best part was that he was often left to choose which set of plates, glasses, or ornaments they were going to use that evening, so he got to design the look of the table as well. Scorpius supposed it was a little sad, finding joy in such a mundane task. But if being the only child of two war-survivors had taught him anything, it was that there was a lot to be said for embracing the simple pleasures that mundane tasks can offer.

He was so focused on his task that he did not hear anybody enter the room. It was not until he was tapped on the shoulder that he temporarily lost focus and the forks he was levitating came crashing onto the table. Ironically, everything landed where he had intended it to go. Just with a slightly louder sound than what he was aiming for.

He turned around and there was Rose. She had evidently showered since the last time he had seen her and now looked her unique combination of clean and messy. Her hair, while no longer in the tangled clumps her night time sleeping patterns afforded her, still fell in erratic waves that were a cause of both her mother’s strange pride and his delight. She had put a little eyeliner and mascara on and, mostly thrillingly of all, she had donned his favourite red dress – the halter-neck that fell to just above her knees and highlighted everything about her body that had once caused him to lust after her, and then everything that he liked all the more as he fell more in love with her.

“You’re in trouble,” she told him now.

“Why?”

“Because,” she pulled on his collar, making him lean down to hear her better, “you got me all excited this morning, and you have yet to finish the job.”

Scorpius’ groin, having behaved itself so well for the past hour, suddenly stirred. “How exactly is that my fault?” he asked. “We were interrupted. Twice.”

“Third time lucky, then?” Rose suggested, taking his hand. The next thing Scorpius was aware of, he was being shoved into the nearest cupboard and pushed onto his knees.

He looked up at his girlfriend, who was in the process of hoisting up her dress. “You’re sexy when you’re dominating,” he commented.

“No time for declarations of sexiness,” she replied.

He looked at what Rose was now presenting to him. “Or underwear, apparently.”

“You love it.”

“That I do.” He snaked his hands up her legs, eventually reaching her naked buttocks and giving them a squeeze. Rose sighed, her hands once again finding his hair, or “the only part of him that could be considered smooth”, as she dubbed it. He did indeed love it when Rose forewent underwear. It was not something she did often (apparently it was uncomfortable), and she generally only did it when she wanted sex. That didn’t stop him from loving it all the same. If for nothing else, it made her pleasure centre so much easier to access.

He breathed in her scent, knowing they did not have much time but at least wanting to savour the spectacle for a moment before making her come undone.

“You’re killing me, woman,” he whispered.

Rose chuckled, her laughter turning into a moan when Scorpius’ tongue made contact with her clit. He massaged the sensitive nub for a moment before taking two long fingers and inserting them inside her. Rose shuddered at the sudden cold touch of his fingers into an area that was otherwise very warm indeed, but as he pumped out, then in, she moaned again and thrust her pussy further toward him. They had had sex many times, and in many different ways, since they had first gotten together. And yet, for Scorpius’ money, she was just as surprising, just as incredible, as she had been when they had started. She was so close already (doubtless because of their earlier activities), and he would be lying if he said he was not proud of himself for making her so helpless to her desires.

Then, suddenly, light flooded into the dark cupboard.

“Oh, buggering bollocks!” Rose cried, kicking Scorpius away. The change in surroundings disorientated him for a moment. When he came back to reality, he saw his girlfriend standing just outside, dress back down, wand pointed at the throat of who until about five seconds ago had been her favourite cousin.

To Albus’ credit, he was doing his very darnedest not to laugh. His hands were raised in surrender, and he was looking at Rose as though she was a recently-deceased loved one and he was at her funeral. But his shoulders were shaking. Annoyed though Scorpius was, he had to admit that it was a little bit funny. 

“Tell anyone about this,” Rose said, looking dangerous enough to kill, “and I won’t so much hex your balls off as I will hex the rest of you into such a fragile state that your balls will fall off in order to save themselves.”

And with the image of his best friend’s detached balls now firmly in his mind, Scorpius felt himself go flaccid.

“Believe me, Rosie,” Albus assured his cousin, “after seeing that, the top item on my to-do list is ‘get Lily to _Obliviate_ me.”

“Tell her to get right on it, as well.” Rose put her wand away, and Scorpius decided it was safe to exit the cupboard.

“I don’t understand what you’re so worried about, though,” Albus said. “We all know that you two do things to each other the rest of us do not want to see, and, until now, have never had to see.”

“You could have just not opened the wardrobe,” Scorpius said.

“And gone outside without my coat? Think practically, Scorp.”

“Albus! I told you! Firewood! Outside! Now! And have you found Rose or Scorpius yet?” 

“Both of them, actually, Mum,” Albus called back to Ginny. 

“Bollocks,” Rose said again, transfiguring her sexy ensemble into a more sedate t-shirt and jeans. 

“Brilliant. Scorpius, can you help me with the ham?”

“Coming, Ginny!” Scorpius yelled back.

With a sigh, Rose pulled another coat out of the wardrobe and slung it on. “I guess I’ll help with the firewood, then.”

“Did you Transfigure underwear on?” Scorpius whispered to her when Albus left.

“I thought about it,” she answered, giving him a quick kiss before leaving. 

_Hmm_ , thought Scorpius. _That’s promising._

~*~

It took another hour for everybody to greet each other, exchange pleasantries, sit themselves at the table Scorpius had lovingly set, and start eating a very delicious lunch indeed. Ginny Potter had inherited her mother’s knack for cooking, and the results of her labour were more than enough to impress most people at the table. 

Scorpius, however, felt most on-edge. Despite the vision of Albus’ floating ballsack continuing to come in and out of his mind, the sight, smell and taste of Rose was a far more prominent memory. That was three times they had been interrupted, now. If Scorpius didn’t know any better, he would think that everybody in the family was playing some cruel practical joke on them. Worse still, it was clear from the twitchy way in which Rose handled her knife and fork, and the way she jumped when Scorpius accidentally brushed against her, that she was also feeling the thrice-interrupted chance to climax.

As soon as she finished her last bite of dinner, Rose excused herself for the toilet. As she left, she brushed Scorpius’ neck, letting her fingers linger for a fraction of a second before walking upstairs. If that was not a sign, Scorpius did not know what was. He waited for a few minutes, finishing his wine (a fairly decent drop, although it could have been unicorn piss for all he was paying attention) and asking Ginny about her work. When it seemed inconspicuous to do so, he excused himself for one of the other six lavatories the Manor boasted. He and Rose had stayed in the Manor before, and he knew she tended to use the toilet closest to his old bedroom on the second floor. 

Sure enough, when he got there the door was closed and locked. He knocked, and his fist had barely left the door before it was unlocked. Rose’s hand came out, grabbed his still-fisted-hand and yanked him inside.

“Couldn’t you have approached this in a slightly more subtle way?” he asked as she shut and relocked the door.

Rather than replying, Rose faced him and pulled down her jeans. Sure enough, she had foregone underwear.

“Subtle enough for you?” she asked.

Scorpius would have mocked her desperation, but right now, he was feeling pretty desperate himself. So he instead shoved her against the door and smashed his mouth against hers. She kissed him back, one hand pawing at his hair, the other fumbling with his belt. It took about three seconds for him to lose patience with her feeble efforts. He batted her hand away, unhooked his belt and pulled his trousers and boxers down. Kicking them away, he grabbed his erection, lifted one of her legs over his hip, and thrust straight into her.

“Oh God!” Rose moaned, slightly more loudly than Scorpius felt appropriate in the spacious manor. He kissed her again, in an effort to silence her more than anything else. She was writhing against the door loudly enough to cause less-than-quiet banging noises, but this would have to do.

Scorpius braced himself against the door and started thrusting against her in earnest. Rose could not speak, obviously, but he was fairly sure that if she could, she would be saying “Yes, Scorp! More! Almost there!”

Then, there was a knock on the door.

“Rose?” The two of them stopped hastily at the sound of her father’s voice. “Rose, love? You’ve been in there a while. Are you all right?”

Scorpius felt about ready to scream, but it was nothing on Rose. She pressed her forehead so hard against Scorpius’ shoulder that he thought she might bruise it. 

"I'm all right, Dad," Rose called through the door, her voice admirably calm in Scorpius' opinion. "I'm just on my way out."

"Good, because dessert is about to be served and you're the best at pretending to like your mother's cooking. We'll be serving that abomination up after we find Scorpius. I really don't understand why these Slytherins need so many bathrooms.”

Scorpius and Rose glanced at each other in horror. "Which bathrooms have you checked?"

"Hell if I know. His mother's trying to find him. I'll see you down there."

"Ok Dad."

Scorpius hastily shoved his trousers back on, pocketed his boxers and Apparated into his bedroom. He almost collided with his mother as he exited.

"There you are, love! Oh, are you sweating?"

"No Mother. I've just washed my face. Got gravy all over it." Scorpius lied.

He saw Rose exiting the bathroom out of the corner of his eye. The look of frustration she gave him would have been hilarious, had he not felt similarly.

~*~

With lunch completed, everyone adjourned to the living room and exchanged presents in between copious amounts of tea and after-dinner mints. Scorpius was not generally the type to amaze himself with the strength of his willpower, but even he was impressed with his own level of self-control. The only thing that was stopping him from blatantly grabbing Rose, saying they'd be right back and hot-footing it to his bedroom were the coping mechanisms he had learnt as a child when Grandfather Lucius regarded him with loud disapproval.

Rose hadn't ever had a need for such coping mechanisms, however. So while Scorpius was able to fake calmness with the best of them, Rose jumped whenever someone spoke to her, flinched whenever someone touched her, and when Ginny kissed her on the cheek to thank her for the broomstick servicing kit Hermione had suggested she get her, she gripped Scorpius' hand so tightly he felt like he was losing feeling.

It was after almost two hours of experiencing twitchy, nervous Rose that Scorpius decided enough was enough. As he made a move to stand, however, Albus beat him to it.

"It's getting a bit stuffy in here," he remarked, standing up and stretching. "I think I'll go for a walk. Rose? Scorp? Care to join me?"

"Sure," said Scorpius, pulling both himself and a jittery Rose up.

"We'll be back," said Albus. Scorpius and Rose followed him outside, Scorpius keeping a firm hold of Rose's hand in an effort to stop her shaking.

Once he had closed the front door, Albus shoved them forward. "Get out of here."

"What?" Rose asked. Scorpius had to agree. His best mate's actions were more confusing than usual.

"Go home," Albus clarified. "I love you both, but if I have to watch you, Rose, flinch with uncontrolled horniness any longer, I'll have to bite the bullet, ignore all allegations of incest and shag you myself."

"That's revolting, mate," Scorpius replied.

"So take the task out of my hands." Albus was already walking down the path in the opposite direction. "Seriously. I'll cover for you. Just Apparate home, shag each other's brains out, and get back here. Pronto."

Scorpius considered objecting, but Rose was already wrapping her hand around his. And really, objecting would have been a pretty damn stupid thing for him to do.

"And remember this next time you want to hex my balls off, yeah, Cous?" Albus asked.

Rose looked ready to respond, but Scorpius Apparated them away before she could do anything she might regret.

As soon as they materialised in their living room, Rose started tearing off Scorpius' clothing.

"I don't care if both our families walk in," she said, throwing his shirt behind her. "We are not stopping this time until you make me come at least twice."

"I couldn't agree more," Scorpius said, unzipping her jeans. And he really couldn't.

He pulled her jeans down, leaving her to shake them off while he removed his trousers. He considered leaving his socks on but quickly dispelled the thought, knowing from past experience that she would take the mickey out of him for a week if he didn't remove them.

As soon as he could confirm that she was as butt-naked as he, he pushed her against the wall, kissing her like she was his only oxygen supply.

"Wall sex?" She asked, once they stopped snogging long enough to draw breath.

Scorpius shrugged. "You got me keen on the idea in the bathroom."

"Fair enough." Her hand slipped between them, found his cock and started stroking. It only took three strokes for him to be fully erect and the exact same number of seconds for her to position him at her entrance. Scorpius pushed all the way in.

"Oh yessss..." she hissed, lifting one leg up and to the side, the better for him to access her.

He rested her leg on his waist, holding it steady with one hand while his other lay flat against the wall, just above her head. He kissed her again, using the opportunity afforded by her rare show of obedience to pull most of the way out before thrusting back in. She stopped kissing him, needing to use her mouth to breathe as she met his thrusts.

"Faster... come on..." She huffed out.

Scorpius grunted affirmatively and quickened his pace, slamming into her and getting closer and closer to his climax with every responding squeeze of her vaginal muscles. He could feel sweat running down his face and his hips getting tired. But this was too pivotal a moment. He was almost there.

Then, Rose's eyes widened in alert. Her unmanicured hands scratched at his back, trying to find some sort of purchase as she thrust frantically against him once, twice, then three times, before crying out his name and flinging her head back as her orgasm came. As was often the case with them, the erratic spasming of her muscles around him was enough to send him over the edge as well, finally feeling the release he had been after since that morning in their kitchen.

Rose rode out the remainder of her orgasm with the same thoroughness she applied to her work at the Ministry. When she finally finished, she slid her leg down, smiled, and kissed him slowly and lazily. As sexy and passionate as her more heated kisses were, post-coital kisses from Rose were the type he favoured over all the others.

After a moment or two, Rose shifted against him. She took one of his hands, moved it up and placed it on her breast. To Scorpius' surprise, her kisses ceased their laziness and became more heated. He pulled away from her.

"You want more?" He asked.

Rose smirked at him. "Well, I did say 'twice'."

Scorpius grinned back. “Oh yeah.”

¬*¬

“So, Albus,” Hugo asked, grabbing what was probably his twentieth after-dinner mint. “What did they do when you told them to go back to their house?”

Albus grinned, taking the after-dinner mint out of Hugo’s hand. “They ran for it like their house was the only shelter from the second coming of Grindelwald.”

The entire room burst into laughter, Lily spitting out most of a mouthful of tea in the process. Asteria came in with a fresh pot, saw the ruckus, and sighed.

“Oh, great Merlin’s best and brightest,” she said, putting the teapot down. “Don’t tell me you lot spent all day stopping Rose and Scorpius from having a private moment, again.”

“Well, why not?” Hermione asked, taking the teapot. “I consider it payback, for all the times Rose interrupted us when she was a child.”

“And that is officially way more information than I ever needed,” Hugo said, blocking his ears while everybody else laughed again, even Asteria.

“Well anyway,” said Harry, “I doubt they’ll be minding so much now.” He raised his mug of tea into the air. “Merry Christmas, everyone.”

“Merry Christmas!”


End file.
